


Be Careful

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Kudos: 1





	Be Careful

"C'mon slowpoke! What's taking so long?" Gabe glanced behind him, perched on a tree branch insanely high up. Damian was trying to make his way up, but simply couldn't get a hold. "Heeeey, answer meee. Cat got your tongue?" Gabe snickered, tail swishing side to side playfully. He could hear Damian snort from the base of the tree, "That joke is so old!" "Yeah, but it's still funny." "Can't argue with that- oh shIT!" Damian lost his hold, and fell to the ground for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Gabe couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing. "Oh man..you should see your face! Sorry dude, guess you just don't have the skills~" Gabe yelled. Damian scowled, and reached into his pocket. Before Gabe could tell what e was doing, all of a sudden his feet and hands turned freezing cold, and he lost his grip of the branch he was currently holding. Gabe screamed, falling to the ground and getting hit with branches along the way. He could hear Damian cry out as they rushed over. "GABE!" Damian yelled, but it was useless. Gabe hit the ground, and a sickening "CRACK!" filled the air. Pain exploded in his left arm, rapidly spreading, and then he blacked out.

-

"Can you hear me?"

-

"Oh god..what did I do?"

-

"His left arm is-"

-

"He'll be fine"

-

"Gabe?"  
"Gabe?"  
"GABE?"

He woke with a start, Damian's face looming over him. Gabe quickly realized just how close his face was to Damian's- no. Now's not the time to be an idiot. "Ughhh..." He groaned, feeling like someone had run him over with a truck. The main source of pain was his arm, and hoooly shit did it hurt. Damian sighed with relief, a nervous smile crossing their face. "Oh..thank god. I- I'm really sorry- I don't know what I was thinking a-and... I'm just really glad you're alright." Damian moved away, and Gabe started to sit up, the bright lights blinded him for a second, only to immediately freeze. Damian cleared his throat, "O-oh Gabe um, take it slow and stuff-" But Gabe couldn't hear him. He jerked his head to the side, quickly taking in the room with wide eyes. Panic swelled in his chest suffocating him, he couldn't breathe. Blinding lights. He couldn't move. Strapped down. He kept sinking deeper and deeper, immobilized. head going fuzzy while his heart might as well have beat out of his chest. A syringe. He starting trembling, and then the reality of it all fully kicked in. "n-no..n-n-no nO" His voice cracked. Gabe held his head in his hands, Damian saying something he couldn't hear. " n-nO NONONO NOT AGAIN" "W-whoa what-" "N-NOT AG-AIN GOD P-PLEASE NOT A-AGAIN" Gabe was trashing about, practically hyperventilating, and desperately trying to get out of the bed. Damian tried to grab his good arm. Gabe manage to stand up, shaking so hard he might've simply been falling apart. blue and yellow He crashed into something, and nearly collapsed onto the ground if Damian hadn't caught him in time. "p-please n-no no.." Hours of endless pain A tear trickled down his face, and he couldn't help it. He started sobbing, shutting his eyes tight, only being held up by Damian's arms.

They stayed like that for what felt like years. Slowly, his head started clearing of the fog. Damian was hugging him as he sobbed into his shirt, and he was probably getting it all messy. Soon, it trickled down to a sniffle, but he was still shaking like a leaf. "I-I can't...don't bring me back there-" More tears came, but they faded out quicker than the first. "-abe....Gabe, can you hear me?" Gabe opened his eyes, and blinked. Damian was right in front of him, looking way too concerned than he should have. "Hey, what's wrong? Gabe, please, answer me." He took a deep breath, and moved away from Damian a little bit. "I-I'm..I'm fine."

"You are definitely not fine. What's wrong? What happened?" Damian insisted, voice a bit more stern. Gabe quickly realized how bad this must look..god, he was such an idiot. "I'm just...in a hospital. I should've know that...you fucking idiot.." Gabe muttered to himself, regretting it instantly as he remembered that Damian was right there. "Gabe. What's wrong? Answer me." Damian asked again, almost sounding harsh. Gabe closed his eyes for a second, trying to prepare himself. When he opened his eyes, he tried to just focus on Damian. Not on anything else. Just him. "I just..I j-just um, freaked out..for a second. I-I don't uh, like h-hospitals." He smiled weakly, knowing the excuse won't hold up. He was good at lying, but not to Damian. Damian glanced to the side, and took a breath. "If you don't want to tell me, fine. But If I can help, I want to know how. I mean, you always seems to avoid scientists, and you're so afraid of needles it hurts. Then there's uh, this. Please, just, what can I do?" Damian sounded so concerned, so sincere, that Gabe almost broke down again right there. He couldn't lie any longer, Damian was his best friend, and he deserved to know. "Not..h-here. I'll..explain, but not here. I-I need to get out. I can't-" "Hey. Its okay." Damian wrapped an arm around him, and through all the suffocation, panic, and fear, his brain actually had the nerve to make him giddy about that. He sometimes wonders why the hell he's like this. "You're um..b-being awfully understanding a-about this." Gabe swallowed. Damian turned away sheepishly. "I mean, I guess. I just uh...can relate a little." Gabe looked at him, and noticed his expression turning almost somber. "Let's get out of here kitkat."

Damian helped Gabe up, and Gabe closed his eyes to prevent seeing anymore of this horrible fucking place. Damian led him out of the hospital, and he finally opened his eyes. Damian insisted on assisting him, but thankfully their house was nearby, so they didn't have to walk far.


End file.
